


Halloween

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Takes place after the Halloween episode. Garrett goes back to Jonah's place and they hook up.





	

“So, does anyone want to keep hanging out maybe?” Jonah asked casually as he, Dina and Amy stood in the movie theater lobby. 

 

“I think I’m just gonna go home and wallow in self-pity for a little while,” Amy said. “But, thank you for delaying that for a little while by inviting me. Seriously.” 

 

“I’m also going to go because I don’t like you guys very much,” Dina told him. 

 

Garrett came out of the bathroom. “Thanks again for the invite, Jonah, that was definitely the most boring thing I’ve ever done with no chance of getting laid afterwards.” 

 

“Okay, I don’t believe there’s any way you didn’t enjoy Nosferatu,” Jonah said. When he saw Garrett’s look, he said, “Okay, I’m sorry you didn’t like it. How about I make it up to you with drinks? I just got a bunch of new craft beers.”

 

“I hate that you’re into craft beers, but they are delicious,” Garrett said. “Let’s go.” 

 

 

 

When they reached Jonah’s apartment, Garrett settled into the living room while Jonah went to the kitchen to grab beers. 

 

“You want to watch another horror movie?” Garrett called out.

 

Jonah set down on a six pack before sitting down on the edge of his couch closest to Garrett. “Sure,” he said. “The Babadook is on Netflix. It’s about a monster that’s a metaphor for trauma, so the real monster is grief.” 

 

“How about something you can describe without using the word ‘metaphor’?” Garrett suggested.

 

“Let’s just see what’s on TV,” Jonah suggested. He flipped through the channels. “Ooh Gremlins 2.”

 

“Nice,” Garrett said before gulping down some beer. “Remember how one gremlin was 2-D animated? That was weird.” 

 

“Oh yeah,” Jonah said. “I also remember being weirdly attracted to the female gremlin.” 

 

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed by that, we all were,” Garrett said. 

 

 

 

When they were both on their third beer, Jonah said, “Oh, hey, here’s something weird but not a big deal. Did you know that some people think I have a crush on Amy?” 

 

“Okay, if you’re going to keep being my best work friend, we have to kill this thing right now. Just admit you like Amy so we can stop having these boring conversations,” Garrett said.

 

Jonah looked at him with surprise, smiling a little. “I’m your best work friend?”

 

“I mean, mostly because of the lack of competition,” Garrett murmured. “And also on the condition that you stop acting surprised when people say you like Amy.” 

 

“Fine, I like her,” Jonah said. “But, you can’t tell anyone.”

 

“I can’t tell any of the people who noticed it in the first place, leading to this conversation?” Garrett asked.

 

“Just, you know what I mean, I don’t want her to feel like I’m a big old creep,” he said.

 

“If you get creepy with it, I’ll stop you,” Garrett said. “Have you tried being with anyone else? There’s lots of other pretty girls at the store.”

 

“Yeah. I don’t know. I’m not exclusively focused on Amy, I just think we have a rapport and that’s kind of hard to find,” Jonah said. “A lot of the time I have trouble talking to girls.”

 

Garrett snorted. 

 

“What?” Jonah asked.

 

“It can’t possibly be that hard,” Garrett said.

 

Jonah crossed his arms and said, “Not everyone is just naturally charming all the time like you.” 

 

“First off, thank you,” Garrett said. “But, I meant it can’t be that hard for you, right? On account of being unbelievably handsome.”

 

Jonah smiled. “You think I’m handsome?” 

 

Garrett rolled his eyes and said, “There’s no way I’m the first person who’s ever pointed out you being ridiculously good-looking in the face.” 

 

“I mean, no… people have told me that before,” Jonah said. “It just, um… I don’t know, it felt good hearing you say it.” 

 

Garrett gave him a little nod. After a second, Jonah shyly looked away. 

 

Jonah leaned against the arm of the couch, getting as close to Garrett as he could. After a second, he pretended to jump and let out a little ‘eep.’ “Wow, you forget how scary this movie actually is,” he said.

 

Garrett didn’t believe at all that Jonah was scared by Gremlins 2, but he was happy to have the in to touch him. He put his arm around Jonah and said, “I got you.”

 

Jonah happily nuzzled against his shoulder. 

 

When the commercial came on, Garrett knew they’d have to acknowledge that they were cuddling because there was no way Jonah could act like he was afraid of commercials. He decided not to dance around it. “Hey, Jonah?” he said.

 

“Yeah?” Jonah asked, tilting his head up a little. 

 

Garrett put his hand underneath Jonah’s chin and kissed him. After a second, Jonah started kissing back. 

 

When Garrett pulled away, Jonah looked at him nervously. “Was that, um… good? From your end?” 

 

“I enjoyed it,” Garrett said. “You?”

 

“It felt great,” Jonah said, smiling at him.

 

Garrett quickly kissed him again. 

 

“I’ve never kissed a guy before,” Jonah said. “Not that I think that’s important. I just felt like you should know that I haven’t.” 

 

“I haven’t either,” Garrett said. 

 

“So, this is kind of weird, huh?” Jonah asked.

 

“I don’t know. I was attracted to Dina earlier, so this is relatively easy to process,” Garrett said. “Want to keep making out?”

 

“Yeah, big time,” Jonah said. He started excitedly kissing Garrett again. 

 

As they kissed, Garrett started sliding his hand up Jonah’s leg.  
Jonah pulled away and asked, “Hey, do you think we should, you know…”

 

“If you want to stop, it’s cool,” Garrett said. 

 

“Oh, I was actually thinking maybe we could go to my bedroom,” Jonah said. “Unless you don’t want to.”

 

Garrett grinned and said, “No, that sounds amazing. Let’s go.”

 

Jonah led Garrett into his bedroom. Garrett pulled himself onto the bed. Jonah crawled over to him and started kissing him again. 

 

Garrett pulled Jonah’s shirt off and ran his hand over his body.

 

“I don't’ have boobs,” Jonah told him. 

 

Garrett laughed and said, “Yeah, I had already noticed that.”

 

“I just thought you might be disappointed or something. I don’t know. I’m kind of nervous,” Jonah said.

 

“You’re super hot,” Garrett assured him before kissing down his neck and chest.

 

“God, so are you,” Jonah said with a groan. 

 

Garrett felt up Jonah’s ass as he kept kissing him. 

 

“Oh my God, that feels so good,” Jonah said. 

 

“I don’t really know how to ask this without it being kind of weird, but how interested would you be in getting penetrated anally tonight?” Garrett asked. “By a dick, I mean.” 

 

“Um, like… an 8,” Jonah said. 

 

Garrett furrowed his eyebrows. “Okay, I wasn’t expecting a numerical value. How does that work? Does anything less than 10 mean that we shouldn’t do it?” 

 

“No, sorry, that was confusing,” Jonah said. “By 8 I meant, like… I really want to but I’m nervous so let’s take it slow maybe?”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Garrett said before pulling Jonah’s head close for another kiss.


End file.
